The Slytherin Dream
by Lee Kennedy
Summary: Seamus can't sleep. He decides to take a walk around the lake, and guess who he meets. Rated PG, but rating my go up.SLASHSF? HPDM in future
1. Midnight Wanderings

Seamus Finnigan walked slowly and aimlessly around the lake, his way lighted by the full moon shining above him. In the distance he heard the howl of a werewolf. He knew he shouldn't be out on the grounds this late at night and that if anyone caught him he would be in a world of trouble, but right then he could really seem to care less. He had a lot on his mind, and walking seemed to help him think clearly. Keeping his secret to himself was becoming harder and harder for him, especially since he had been working very closely with the person who seemed to be constantly on his mind when he was awake, and plaguing is dreams when he wasn't.

He knew that soon he would either have to come out to that person or go mad with wanting them. Already his friends were seeing a difference in him. Dean was always commenting on his melancholy mood swings. Seamus seemed to be becoming more and more sad by the day. No longer could you find him laughing and joking with his roommates over the pranks of the Weasley twins. Nor could he be seen in the common room flirting shamelessly with all of the girls. All he ever seemed to do was study in the library or practice the curses they were taught at D.A. meetings. Every once in a while he was seen chatting with one of the new members who had just joined the D.A., who was, surprisingly, a Slytherin. After the end of fifth year there had seemed to be a shift in loyalty within the Slytherin house.

It had started with Malfoy. He had approached the Gryffindor Dream Team with a truce, stating that the only reason he had fought with them was because he was afraid of what his father might have done to him is he hadn't. At first Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't believed him (After all, it _was_ Malfoy), but after Draco had submitted to taking veritaserum it was proven that he was, in fact, telling the truth. After that it seemed as though the Gryffindor trio had become a quartet. Draco was seen everywhere with them. They would sit together at mealtimes and go to Hogsmeade together on the weekends. Most of the other Slytherins, fallowing the example of their Silver Prince, turned to the side of light as well. Of all the Slytherins that joined, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Theodore Nott were the only ones who really seemed to actually want to be there. All of the others had quit after about a week.

_Sod it all,_ Seamus thought to himself. _I'm supposed to be trying to think of a solution to my problem, not going over the history of the Slytherin Good Guys. Come on Seamus, pull yourself together. How the hell are you supposed to fix this problem if you can't even keep you mind on track?_ Seamus sighed a very deep and depressed sigh. It was no use. No matter how hard he tried, his mind always returned to conjuring up that thick black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't help it. Even though he tried to deny it, Seamus knew he was in love with his Slytherin dream.

And that was the problem. His deep and troubling feelings for that person; feelings that he could never tell anyone about. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings, nor the person he had them for. He could never tell anyone of his feelings because, as far as he knew, his Slytherin dream was madly in love with Draco Malfoy, and has been for quite some time. It was bloody annoying, too. How was Seamus supposed to compete against Malfoy for the affections of the other Slytherin? Sure, Seamus wasn't horribly ugly or amazingly poor, but next to Draco, he didn't stand a chance. Malfoy was filthy rich and blindingly gorgeous. He seemed to ooze sexually attraction without even trying. God, even some of the boys seemed to forget themselves around him, saying nothing of the girls at Hogwarts.

Seamus sighed again and started on his last round of the lake. As he was turning a corner, he heard something that made his pause. It sounded like something was whimpering, like a wounded animal or something. Seamus strained his eyes to see if he could make anything out. He didn't see anything, so he continued walking. Again he heard something whimpering, but this time a sniffle accompanied the first sound. _Well now, I guess I'm not the only student who had a lot of thinking to do. I wonder who else would be daring enough to risk an encounter with Filch just to sit by the lake._

Seamus walked on toward the sound. Soon he saw a big bundle of cloaks sitting near the edge of the lake. The owner of these cloaks was standing on a rock that was hanging out over the lake, still whimpering and sniffling. As Seamus drew nearer, the person standing on there turned toward him, searching the darkness for whatever had caught their attention. "Who's there?" they called out in a watery voice. Seamus drew in a breath and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe it. The person who had robbed him of sleep for the past four hours was standing before him, crying as though they had just lost their puppy. The other student who had dared to sneak out way after curfew was none other than…

A/N: Hehehe...I know. I'm just evil, am I not? I hope you all liked my story! This is the first one that I've written and actually let anyone read. And never fear, I am already writing the second chapter, and you will find out who the mystery person is. But you do have to review if you want to find out. I mean, if no one reviews, what's the point of continuing the story? And feel free to try and guess who the mystery person is…you might even guess correctly. But remember, no reviews, no more story!


	2. Never Thought Possible

Disclaimer: Needless to say, Harry Potter and anything related to him are owned by J.K. Rowling. Not me. To bad, because Seamus and Blaise are hot, hot, hot!!!

Blaise Zabini continued to stare into the darkness, trying to see who, or what, was out there. "I said, who's there?" he said again, trying to make his voice stop shaking. He hoped it wasn't another student. He didn't want anybody to see him like this, he knew his eyes were all red and puffy from crying and his clothes were wrinkled and soggy from the mist coming from the lake. No one ever saw him like this, not even Draco, his best friend.

When he still didn't get an answer, Blaise started to worry. _Maybe it's not a person. God, I hope it's not hungry if it's an animal. I really don't feel like dying today._ Blaise slowly started to get off the rock he was standing on, trying to put it between him and whatever was out there. He was just about to turn and run when someone moved out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Blaise sighed in relief when he saw that it was, in fact, a student. His relief quickly turned to embarrassment though when he remember his appearance. He became even more embarrassed when he recognized whom it was that was standing on the other side of the rock. "Seamus! What the devil are you doing out here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I could ask you the same question Blaise. And why were you crying? What's wrong?" Seamus asked, sitting down on the rock, facing Blaise.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just feeling sad is all. And you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing out here?" Blaise said, trying to avoid questions he really didn't want to answer.

"I had something on my mind and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk to help me think. And I don't believe that you were crying just because you were sad. Sit down and spill. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong. Who knows, maybe I'll even be able to help."

"Doubtful," Blaise muttered, sitting down on the rock beside Seamus all the same. Seamus tried to ignore the heat that seemed to be coming off Blaise and the urge to slide closer to him and put his arms around him. Sadness seemed to be coming off of the boy in waves and Seamus was truly worried about him. He had never seen him looking this messy or sad. Blaise was usually just as happy and energetic as Seamus normally was. Seeing him standing out by the lake by himself crying was very weird, not to mention disturbing.

Blaise sighed deeply, drawing Seamus's attention to the other boy's chest, which could be clearly seen through his soggy shirt. Seamus shivered slightly at the sight of Blaise's lean and muscular body. You could tell that the boy obviously played a lot of sports. No one could get those kinds of muscles just by lifting weights and working out. They came from long hours of strenuous activity.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were crying, or do I have to guess?" he said, trying to take his mind off the other boy's obviously well made body.

Blaise just sighed again and looked out over the water. After a couple of minuets he began talking slowly. "Have you ever liked someone who didn't like you back?" he asked, not looking over at the boy sitting beside him.

Seamus laughed a bitter, humorless laugh. "Yeah, I've been there. Sucks quite a bit."

"You're telling me. Well, that was the reason I was crying, among other things. I like this person, but I don't think they like me back. And, well, it's hard. Seeing them everyday and not being able to have them."

"Your talking about Malfoy, aren't you?" Seamus asked, not wanting to hear the answer, but thinking that if he heard it out of Blaise's mouth he'd be able to get over his obsession with him.

Blaise looked over at him in surprise, and then started laughing. Seamus just stared at him, not knowing what was so funny. "Oh, Seamus, that was to perfect. Me, in love with Draco. Ahhahaha. Yeah right. Draco's a little too prissy for my tastes. Besides, Draco belongs to Potter. I doubt the Boy Wonder would let me within ten feet of him if he thought I had a crush on his Draco. No, Draco's not the one I like. It's someone else."

Blaise wiped a tear from his eye, this one from mirth though. Some how, the blonde Irish boy sitting beside him always seemed able to cheer him up. Just being near him seemed to make him happier. He wondered what Seamus would do if Blaise told him who he really was in love with. He'd probably start laughing his ass off. Either that or he'd run away screaming. It was well known that Seamus was completely straight, and if he ever found out that Blaise, a guy, wanted to completely shag his brains out, he'd never speak to him again.

While Blaise was sitting there thinking about how utterly hopeless a relationship with Seamus would be, Seamus was starting to think that maybe there was hope for the two of them after all. Since Blaise wasn't in love with Draco, maybe Seamus could convince him to give them a go after all. The only reason he hadn't already tried to seduce the Slytherin was because he never thought he would be able to draw him away from Draco.

Deciding that he should find out who the competition was, so he could figure out the best way to go about seducing Blaise, Seamus leaned in closer to the other boy. "So, if you're not in love with Draco, who do you like?"

"Umm…I can't tell you that," Blaise said, ducking his head to hide his blush.

"Why not? Is it someone I know then?"

"Yeah, you know them, but I that's not why I can't tell you."

"Why not? It's not like I would go around telling anyone. Come on…You can tell me. Maybe if I know who it is I can help."

"No, you can't help. The person I like happens to be a boy. And they're strait. So, do you see my problem?"

"Well, how do you know they're not gay? Did you ask them?"

"I don't have to ask him. Every day he's got some new girl he's flirting with or coming on to. It's really kind of obvious he doesn't swing my way," Blaise said, sounding defeated at not being able to get the guy he wanted.

Seamus just sat there looking at Blaise. He didn't know what to say to make his friend feel better. The fact that Blaise was torn up about the fact that he didn't even have a chance with the mystery guy was written all over his face. All Seamus wanted to do was wrap his arms around the boy and tell him that any person who didn't want to be with him had to be barking mad and blind to boot. But he didn't think that would make him feel any better. That would just make things uncomfortable between them, and he didn't want that to happen. So instead he said, "Well, it looks as if we've both got the same problem mate. Unrequited love sure dampens the spirit, doesn't it?"

"You're in love with someone too? Who? And why can't you have them?" Blaise asked, wanting to know who he was losing Seamus too.

"Ahh…So, you expect me to tell you who I fancy, while you get to keep your crush a secret? I don't think so. If I've got to tell, so do you."

"Fine then, don't tell me. But at least tell me why you can't have them."

"Well, at first I thought they were in love with a bloke that I had no chance at all competing against. But now, I'm not so sure that I can't compete with him. So, I'm gonna start trying to seduce them pretty soon. Hopefully, it works and I don't just make a complete ass out of my self. My, it's really late. I'm heading in. I'll see you later."

"Oh. Well, I wish you luck. Whoever you're after, they're a really lucky girl," Blaise said, watching as Seamus stood up and stretched. _Gods, how I wish I could touch him. He looks so sexy._

Seamus, who had already started for the castle, stopped and turned to face Blaise again. "I don't recall saying I was after a girl. It happens that I'm after a certain boy, mate. Didn't you know? Geez, I thought everyone in the school knew I fancied blokes. Especially one's with black hair, brown eyes and extremely sexy bodies. Well, see ya mate." Seamus gave Blaise a wink and started back up to the castle before Blaise had a chance to say anything. _Stage one of plan 'Get Into Blaise's Pants' complete. At least now he knows I like him. Let's just hope he likes me too._

Blaise just sat staring at Seamus's retreating back. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard._ Oh dear God. Can it be true? Does Seamus Finnigan really fancy me? Oh please, please let it be true._


	3. Betrayed Friendships

Disclaimer: they still don't belong to me. Damn it.

The next morning Seamus woke up bright and early, happier than he'd been for a very long time. After he took a shower and got dressed he practically skipped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was one of the first people there; the only other people in the room were two Ravenclaw and a lone Slytherins. The Slytherins had his head down on his arms, but even from across the hall Seamus recognized who it was. A predatory grin slowly spread across his face as he made his way over to the table where the boy was sitting. Plopping down in an empty seat next to him, Seamus draped an arm around the other boy and leaned in really close to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Blaise, babe. So, whatcha doin'?" He felt Blaise stiffen under his arm for a minute, and then relax again. Seamus smirked triumphantly. At least he hadn't jumped up from the table and yelled at Seamus to stay the hell away from him. Maybe there really was hope after all. Seamus fervently wished there was. He didn't think he could handle being rejected by Blaise. Anyone else, yes. Blaise, no.

Meanwhile, Blaise was praying to whatever gods there were out there that the fun loving Gryffindor wasn't just playing with him. His heart told him that he should trust Seamus, that toying with people wasn't something a Gryffindor would do, but then his pesky common sense piped up and reminded him that Seamus wasn't exactly the typical Gryffindor. Still not knowing what to believe, Blaise decided to enjoy the other boy's attention while it lasted and worry about everything else later.

That decided, Blaise sat up and smiled brightly at the Gryffindor sitting beside him. "Why Seamus! What a surprise. What brings you all the way over to the evil Slytherin table? Hasn't anyone ever told you that we eat little innocent Gryffindors like yourself for breakfast?"

"Hmmm, do you really now? That sounds kind of fun; being eaten by a Slytherin. And it looks as if I'm just in time for breakfast, too." Seamus smirked and winked saucily at the other boy. Blaise blushed slightly, but laughed along with him.

While they were still laughing, Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Great Hall, followed closely by Harry Potter. Catching sight of his best friend laughing for the fist time in months brought a genuine smile to the Slytherin's lips. He had been really worried about Blaise. His irritable mood and dark silences just weren't normal for the lighthearted boy. Silent brooding was all right some of the time, but Blaise had been bordering on depression for quite some time.

Turning to his boyfriend, Draco saw that Harry was smiling at the two boys as well. "You know, I think that's the first time I've seen Seamus actually laughing in over three months. I was really starting to get worried."

"You mean Finnigan was being depressing too? Blaise had been snapping at all the Slytherins for weeks now. He even yelled at me last night what I asked him what the problem was. I tell you, being a good friend just doesn't pay when you get yelled at for being concerned," the blonde boy said, crossing his arms and pouting prettily.

Harry just chuckled lightly and leaned in to give him a kiss. He had only meant to give him a quick peck on the lips, but Draco seemed to have other ideas. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, he pulled the other boy's body flush against his own, opening his mouth and running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Moaning at the contact, Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck, opened his mouth and twirled his tongue with the blonde's.

Just as they were really starting to get into what they were doing, they were interrupted by the sound of wolf-whistles and catcalls. Lifting his mouth from his boyfriend's, Draco turned to glare at the two boys who where still sitting at the Slytherin table.

Grinning cheekily at the couple still standing with their arms around each other, Seamus waved his arm and said, "Oh, don't mind us. We were enjoying the show. Do continue."

Raising his eyebrows at the Gryffindor, Draco let go of Harry and walked over to sit at his table. "You like watching boys snog other boys Finnigan? And here I was under the impression that you were as straight as the Weasel."

"You know, you are the second person who didn't know I was gay. I don't see how you could have missed it. I wasn't exactly quiet about it, and I certainly wasn't discreet." Harry gave a snort of half amusement, half agreement and Seamus's last comment, earning a strange glance from Blaise.

"Well, I've never seen you with any other guys, and you're always flirting with girls. I mean, have you even HAD a boyfriend?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at Seamus.

Blaise unconsciously held his breath, waiting for Seamus to answer. He wasn't sure what he wanted his answer to be. On one hand, if Seamus said he had had a boyfriend, that would mean he really was gay and Blaise would have a chance at a relationship with him. But for some strange reason the thought of Seamus being with anyone else made him extremely jealous.

Seamus just smirked at Draco while Harry snorted again. After waiting a few seconds, Seamus finally answered Draco's question. "Do you remember last year when you caught Terry Boot and I coming down from the Astronomy Tower?" When the blonde Slytherin nodded in affirmation Seamus's smirk widened. "Well, we weren't up there just to study, ya know,"

Draco's eyes went wide and he shared a surprised look with Blaise. When he turned back to Seamus he still hadn't wiped the look off his face. "You mean, you were shagging _Terry Boot_? From Ravenclaw?" he asked, sounding almost shell-shocked.

Seamus's smirk suddenly transformed into a sly grin. "Yep. If you had come up to check the tower just fifteen minutes earlier, you probably would have caught us in a rather risqué position."

"Seamus, shut up. That's not what he meant. Terry Boot is a deatheater. Or else, he will be, once he's of age. Right now he's taking his orders from my father, which is how I know he's planning to take the mark."

At this news Seamus's smile faded completely to be replaced with a look of disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Terry can't be a-a-_deatheater_! I thought only _Slytherins_ became deatheaters. Besides, he's not a pureblood. His dad's a muggle. He told me so himself."

"He lied. His father and my father are extremely close. They were friends in Hogwarts and got their marks at the same time. Oh, and I resent that Slytherin remark. Peter Petigrew was a Gryffindor and he's Voldemort's lab dog. It's not that strange for students from other houses to become deatheaters. Actually, there are more bad guys in Hufflepuff than in Slytherin, and that's saying something," Blaise explained.

Seamus just sat quietly for another few seconds, trying to absorb what he had just been told. His mind was running through all of this new information when something caught his attention and wouldn't let go. "Wait a minute. You said this Pettirew person was in Gryffindor? Does that mean there could still be some deatheaters in our house?" All of the sudden Harry, Draco and Blaise looked decidedly uncomfortable. "There are, aren't there? Don't even try lying to me, I can tell by your expressions there are. Who are they and how many of them are there?" he asked with a determined set to his chin.

"Um…" Harry started, not to sure how to tell Seamus what he knew. "Well, do you remember when Dean quit the D.A.?" Seamus nodded hesitantly, not so sure he wanted to know the rest. "Er, well, he lied when he told you it was because he didn't have time for it. He quit because Hermione, Ron and I had confronted him with the information we had gotten from Draco about him being involved with the deatheaters. That's also why I have all of those wards around my bed. I wasn't sure if he would try getting to me for Voldemort, so Hermione and I put them up."

Seamus was left speechless yet again. All of a sudden, though, he started to shake his head violently. "No, no, no, no! I don't believe you. Dean's my BEST FRIEND! Has been since first year. I know him better than all of you combined. He would never do something stupid like join you-know-who. And I know for a fact that he's not a pureblood. Both his mum and dad are muggles, and I've met them, so you can't tell me he was lying."

"Seamus, I know it's a lot to take in, but it is the truth. Blaise has seen him at his house before, and he's been seen having privet conversations with Lucius when he used to come to visit Draco."

"NO! Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. I'm telling you I know for a _fact_ that Dean WOULDN'T do that. He's to smart."

"Seamus, I'm - " Blaise started, but was cut off when Seamus stood up and ran from the room. "Seamus! Wait, where are you going?" he yelled after his retreating back.

"I'm going to find Dean and ask him for myself!" he yelled back, not slowing his pace at all.

The three boys remaining at the table shared a look, and then took off after Seamus. Taking a few short cuts that Harry pointed out, they caught up with him about half way up to Gryffindor tower. Grabbing Seamus around the waist, Blaise pulled him through the door Draco was holding open for them.

"Let me go! I'm not going to listen to you people telling lies about my friend! I'm going to go and - "

"And what, exactly? Are you just going to go up to Dean and say 'Hey Dean, guess what I just heard. That you're a deatheater! So, is it true?' Yeah, and he's really going to tell you the truth. Not only are you going to put him on guard, but you'll also put Blaise in danger. His father doesn't know that he's not going to join the deatheaters, but he does know that Blaise is the only person who would know Dean is still working for him. So stop being so stupid and selfish and _think_ for a change. We wouldn't tell you something like that if it wasn't the truth," Draco said, backing Seamus into a corner so he couldn't escape.

"No," Seamus said again, though this time he said it less vehemently. "No, please, just stop." There were now tears leaking down his face. Draco moved back away from the sandy haired Gryffindor. He hadn't been expecting him to start crying, and didn't know what to do. Seamus slowly sank to the floor, all the while whispering 'No' and 'Please stop.' Draco shared a helpless look with Harry, who looked shocked. When he looked at Blaise, though, he saw something he hadn't been expecting. Instead of looking shocked like Harry or uncomfortable like Draco, Blaise looked like it was his best friend that was the deatheater, like he was sharing Seamus's pain.

After a second's hesitation, Blaise moved to crouch down beside Seamus. Reaching out, he tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder. Blaise wasn't really sure what he was going to do. All he knew was that it broke his heart to see Seamus like this, and he wanted to do something to help him.

"Seamus," he said quietly. The blonde Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Having Seamus hanging off of his neck was making Blaise rather uncomfortable in his crouching position, so he sank the rest of the way to the floor and drug Seamus into his lap. The Gryffindor was full out crying by this time, and Blaise cringed a little at the thought of his new shirt being soaked with his tears, but let him cry just the same, hugging him tightly and running his hand up and down his back in soothing motions.

Harry and Draco, who were still just standing around, looked at each other with knowing smiles. In silent agreement, they left the room quietly, leaving Blaise to deal with Seamus.

Seamus's sobs slowly subsided until he was just sniffling. Seamus pushed away from Blaise gently so that he could look into his eyes. "I'm sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"It's fine-"

"No, let me explain. If Dean really is, well, evil, I'm alone…"

"Seamus-"

"Wait…Dean is the only person who really seems to get me. He never saw me as just a clown or flirt like everyone else." That comment made Blaise feel slightly guilty. "I guess without him I just feel…alone."

"You're not alone Seamus," Blaise said softly after a moment. "I'm here. And, um, I'd like to get you."

Seamus just stared at him for a moment, not sure if he had heard right. Blaise, thinking that maybe he had made mistake about Seamus, started to move away.

Feeling the other boy moving jolted Seamus back to his senses. Fearing Blaise might have changed his mind; Seamus did the first thing he could think of to keep him there. He kissed him. When Blaise just froze and didn't respond, Seamus pulled away from him, looking at Blaise with a horribly embarrassed expression on his face. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly, then stood and ran from the room.

A/N: I'm really, really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated in forever. It took longer to write than I thought it would, and I even had to cut it short so I could get it out. Since I'm really busy and kind of stuck, the next chapter will probably take longer. Hopefully no more than a month. Oh, and I just read a REALLY good story by Neko called 'Shared Intentions' on adultfanfic. It's a Harry/Draco story and has rape in it, but I like it. If you get the chance, read it. It's great.


End file.
